1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion sensing apparatus and more particularly to improvements including a novel sensor and means for variably controlling the sensitivity of such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a variety of motion sensing devices have been developed for applications ranging from stopping a vehicle engine upon impact to measuring accelerations with sophisticated electronic equipment, there is an unfilled need for a simple and economical apparatus for sensing the motion of a platform on which it is mounted and which may be adjusted to very its sensitivity so as to adapt it to a wide variety of applications such as, for example, to shut off gas and electronic supplies upon occurrence of an earthquake; to sound an alarm and/or interrupt power to machinery when excessive vibration occurs, etc.